CP - January, 2382
This page chronicles posts #8842-8960 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2382. *CP - December, 2381 *CP - February, 2382 Earth Plots First Week Now able to work out of the labs, BRYCE WREN is happy to be back at the Academy and on his projects. One of his projects, which he thought about while in his coma, was long range transporting using subspace. He goes to CATHASACH to get his engineering help on bringing this idea to life. That night, BRYCE goes out with CADENCE MADDIX for New Years and share dinner. They go home to his place when she discovers that he has his libido back and the two have sex for the first time! BRYCE hopes to cheer up THREE S’HARIEN after hearing the news about her husband. Things go wrong however when her bitterness lashes out and the two leave on more awkward terms than before. KATAL is at home when bCATHASACH UNA comes back from the testing of Bryce’s new transporters. He is from 2383 and has lived through the ordeal of Katal leaving him with Benjamin. Seeing her in the house, he demands to find Amity but Katal doesn’t know what to tell him. Both uncomfortable, they go back to speak to Bryce together. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is still infested with a yeerk and impatient to have VYLIN ELBRUNNE home from her trips. JILLIAN HORTON arrives expecting him to have infested her already but is disappointed. Gaining some control, Andrus is able to kiss Jillian right when Vylin walks in prompting her to ask for a divorce and storms out. ANDRUS goes after VYLIN, the yeerk intent on infesting her or killing her. Still, the yeerk is unable to maintain control and Andrus sabotages it long enough for EDWARD ELBRUNNE and security to step in. ANDRUS is now in the brig and PATRICK REESE interrogates the yeerk. The parasite refuses to help and is forced out with an injection to disintegrate it. KATAL and bCATHASACH arrive back from consulting Bryce, knowing they will have to wait a week before they’re put into their rightful places. They talk about their marriage and her plans on walking out, as well as the hurt he went through because of it. Second Week Adjusting to his life in 2382 and having KATAL UNA around, bCATHASACH UNA begins to open up more to his former wife. They talk about their marriage, while he gives advice and they manage to keep their hands to themselves. VYLIN ELBRUNNE remains at the side of her husband ANDRUS ELBRUNNE until he wakes up. She fills him in about Jillian and after he apologizes for this whole mess, he comes up with a plan to get the officer back. JILLIAN HORTON calls ANDRUS at his home, where he pretends he is still infested. Gaining her trust, they meet in Sweden where the yeerk leaves the body and Andrus is able to rescue Jillian! Finally, CATHASACH is back in the right place and time when Bryce reverses what he had done. KATAL is happy but distant, uncertain how to process what happened between them. AMITY LIU is finished with the renovations of her new home in Savannah called Analey. She is making a list for a party when KATAL confronts her on his relationship with Cathasach. Claiming that though she cares for the man, she isn’t interested in stealing her husband. Third Week Keeping together as a couple, BRYCE WREN and CADENCE MADDIX are having breakfast when he invites her to the house warming party at Amity’s new home. Afterwards, Bryce confesses his love for her and lets Cadence know he is willing to wait. JILLIAN HORTON is about to head off to DS9 and makes the time to say goodbye to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. She expresses her sincere thanks for what he did and how much she now values their friendship. KATAL UNA rethinks her position on her marriage and makes it up to CATHASACH UNA by giving him some lovin’ and promises to work on her emotional issues. CADENCE is surprised when CORBAN contacts her, but things are tense. She realizes that he is the one that makes her miserable and really longs to have a better relationship with him. Fourth Week Preparing to go off to Mars, VYLIN ELBRUNNE and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE offer their special goodbyes. They’re intimate for the first time in awhile and since his Yeerk infestation! Cardassia Plots First Week On the New Year, DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK celebrate together when she announces that she is 6 weeks pregnant. He is more than ecstatic and they add to the occasion by getting intimate! Second Week Third Week Fourth Week Bajor Plots First Week PASHU EVANEL is in the firecaves, praying for help from the pah-wraiths who have all but disappeared with the Prophets. She is surprised to find a woman there who is the reincarnation of mAMITY CEVDAK. They agree to work together to get the Kossimojin and a female sacrifice. On the station, JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA DAMAR-BERN have some alone time with MINIYA MUNROE, LALI and KALILI MUNROE. They are all playing games when Kalili tells James about her weird vision and how she wants to live with him on Cardassia so he won’t die. JAMES brings the girls back to SHAWN and KEIKO ISHISKAWA to ask about the nightmares. Shawn and James get into a huge fight before Shawn agrees to let Kalili and Lali go with James to Cardassia while he keeps Miniya. JULIAN BASHIR picks up some of Dr. Forsythes old notes and puts together a connection. He contacts CADENCE who shares similar damage to her inner ear as others like Vedek Solis and Captain Maddix. He finds out from her about a parasite names a Yeerk who is working to take over the Federation. VIDIAL TARLICA is on the station with Onzyn Nau to get her daughter back with his engineering work. She runs into CORBAN MADDIX and the two chat about Raja before having a quickie in the lift. ARIEL-1 is also on the station with Nau and manages to get some of her own time. She runs into ZAYN VONDREHLE and talks to him about her sense of adventure. Agreeing to go with him to the mUniverse, he agrees to give her her first sexual experience! Second Week On Bajor, TYREENA BROOKE is back working for the Kai when she visits with old friend SOLIS BRIN. SOLIS TARA is drawn in by the Carsol and pleased to have Tyreena’s assurances of being around more often. PASHU EISHA arrives to the house to spend some more time with TARA, speaking with BRIN but kept it short because of lingering feelings. Tara feels bad for the Kai and suggests he start dating. ASHLEY MOSS is in a museum checking out some tablets and exhibits when she runs into a PATEL EVANEL (PASHU EVANEL). They talk about translations and Evanel invites her to look into something for her and Ashley agrees. T’POK has finally gotten his engagement gift for MARGIANNE SAVOI. He presents her with an artist retreat home on Bajor in hopes of inspiring her talents and having a home for when they have a family. EVA DHOW is getting better and getting out of the infirmary with POLREN, TARA and BRIN. They have dinner at the Solis residence where Eva offers advice to Brin about babies and husbands. Offering to help look after the children, Eva looks into moving to Bajor permanently. ASHLEY visits with EVANEL once more to talk to her about the translations. Discovering that it is about the end of the planet, she agrees and is beamed to another ship after an allergic reaction!! Third Week mAMITY LIU poses as the real Amity so PASHU EVANEL can kidnap PASHU EISHA. Luring the Kai away from his guards, mAmity is able to get a transporter device on him and beams him away. SOLIS POLREN continues to be concerned about SOLIS BRIN’s behaviour and confronts her. She tells him she knows about the infestation and expresses her worries about having another still born baby. CORBAN MADDIX is back to his job with JUSTIN GREENE as his secretary. He introduces his new boyfriend to the Captain and Maddix seems to be more open about the man’s homosexuality. ASHLEY MOSS wakes up from being drugged, finding herself tied up with EISHA beside her. She finds out that EVANEL is working for the Wraiths and after the Kai’s sister beats her brother, Ashley agrees to be cooperative in the attempt to bring the Wraiths over from the mUniverse. Later on, EISHA and ASHLEY talk about what is to come, the Kai offering his advise against the effects of a candle with followers will use to control Ashley. She takes her happy thought and relates the situation to the Terran novel ‘To Kill a Mockingbird.’ EVANEL finally takes ASHLEY away to translate a book explaining what the followers have to do now. Giving in after fighting to stay with her happy thought, Ashley is escorted away, giving EISHA another reason to worry. ASHLEY is taken to another room where mAMITY convinces the girl that if she helps she will be righting a wrong she will be remembered. Wishing to help, she agrees to read the proper texts again. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS gets an invitation from Amity for her party, going to LOROT ROSS to convince him going would be a good idea. TYREENA BROOKE is concerned for the Kai and tells BRIN about it, prompting her to get upset and TARA call Polren. Fourth Week SOLIS BRIN is reeling from the news about the Kai when she starts to go into labour. SOLIS TARA calls SOLIS POLREN who arrives just before the medics. In the hospital, CASSICA, BORDIN-ANTOS, and TERIN are all born (January 22, 2382). Later on, POLREN is called in by a doctor and told the strange news that ANTOS is actually a month younger than the others and had been implanted after the twins conception. They discover that Antos is really the Kai’s son and Polren is floored, but determined to raise the child as his own. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Wishing to experience a sexual encounter, ARIEL-1 goes to ZAYN VONDREHLE’s quarters. The boy is eager to pleasure her and teach her things, getting the Android so worked up she over heats! CORBAN MADDIX is getting breakfast when he runs into ONZYN NAU. The Trill is sleepy, but asks the Captain to keep Vidial away from him so he can get his work done. EBEN DORR and NARYANNA FORSYTHE are back on the station and he wants her to get treatment by old Captain GWEN DELANE. Naryanna is hesitant, refusing enough for Eben to agree before JULIAN BASHIR comes in explaining Delane wasn’t cleared for a procedure. Afterwards, JULIAN meets with SOLIS POLREN to tell him about the goo found in Brin’s ear. The doctor explains it must have happened two years ago and he should consult the Kai before telling the Vedek. Third Week NARYANNA FORSYTHE is going through her treatments to reverse the brainwashing, all of which is causing more conflict inside of her. EBEN DORR offers more of his help and the couple confess their love for the other. T’POK calls VIDIAL TARLICA and CORBAN MADDIX to his office, speaking to them about their sexcapades in the lift. Vidial agrees to let her lawyers look into things and finds it amusing to tease T’Pok. When they’re about to leave they note something strange in the room and RAJA TARLICA finally reappears again. Getting RAJA to the infirmary, CORBAN and VIDIAL allow JULIAN BASHIR and ONZYN NAU to work their magic; but when their isn’t enough power something goes wrong and she disappears. CORBAN goes to MATTHEW HUNTER to talk to him about the videos, getting upset that he can’t get favourtism, but in the end they work it out and look forward to going to a new Casino opening. Fourth Week Making a surprise visit to security offices, MARGIANNE SAVOI is able to see the video of Vidial/Corban and is shocked to note T’POK has an autograph. They talk about the woman and Margi wonders if T’Pok is granting special treatment. MARGIANNE is walking back to her quarters when CORBAN MADDIX gets her attention and starts to flirt. In order to get back at T’POK he almost kisses her, but is knocked out by a Vulcan neck pinch. Upset, T’Pok nearly declares Kal-if-fee (a fight to the death over rights to a mate), however Margianne stops it with her reassurances. TUCKER DORR continues to worry about NARYANNA FORSYTHE talking to her about staying around. She reassures him that she doesn’t have plans on going anywhere. Later on, NARYANNA gets back from a treatment and isn’t feeling well. When she throws up, EBEN DORR brings her to the infirmary where JULIAN BASHIR tells her she is a month pregnant with a Napean baby. Distraught, Naryanna is only reassured slightly by Eben’s promise to look after the baby. MATTHEW HUNTER called ONZYN NAU to his office and the two get into some tense debates about regulation and attitude. Hunter threatens with deportation if he is not on his best behaviour or if he continues to berate the senior staff. Alt Universe B Plots First Week With the testing done on Bryce’s transporters, CATHASACH tests it out and reappears thinking all is well. When he gets home, however, he runs into bAMITY LIU who explains to him it is 2383 and that Katal left him, taking Benjamin with her, nearly a year ago and they are now a couple. Knowing that there is just a week left to have this CATHSACH, bAMITY does what she can to convince Cath against Katal. She wants too keep him as her own and is scared when he goes back, she will be alone again. Second Week With the week winding down, bAMITY LIU tries one more time to convince CATHSACH UNA that she is the one for him. Coming on strong, he is unable to fight off her wiles and the two have sex! Mirror Universe Plots Second Week mANNALISE SAVOI is concerned about mMARGIANNE SAVOI condition with the baby. Encouraging her to abort, the woman refuses to before mONEL BROSAN comes in, questioning the loyalty of one sister to the other! Third Week Getting his interdimensional transporter back, ZAYN VONDEREHLE prepares to go back to the mUniverse and find Kitaan. ARIEL-1 joins him and then two transport over to the other side. Napean Plots First Week En route back to the station, EBEN DORR is still shocked at NARYANNA FORSYTHE behaviour. She continues to want to go home to her husbands, but does give away that she was possibly brainwashed, giving Eben new hope things will be ok. Romulan Plots Second Week Back from her trip to Earth, fJI’VARA PARDEK is heartbroken when she hears about her fathers suicide. fKHOAL PARDEK attempts to make her feel better, but the two bicker about his potential involvement. Wishing the best for his wife, he offers to take her back to their time, but she refuses. Fourth Week Arriving home from work, THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL PARDEK) brings KHOAL S’HARIEN with him, shocking JI’VARA PARDEK. She is surprised when he tells her that N’alae’s parents were assassinated by T’Kassus supporters and that fKhoal is bringing current Khoal to Earth to be raised by Three. Pah'Wraith Plot Fourth Week On PASHU EVANEL’s ship, PASHU EISHA is brought to ASHLEY MOSS who vouches for him and lets him stay with her in her room. The two share their thoughts on this whole thing and the Kai guesses there is more evil doings to come. In her next task, EVANEL has ASHLEY read some more damning translations that proclaim one will be chosen to be The Speaker - a role that Ashley takes onto her shoulders. MAMITY LIU visits with ASHLEY in the reading room, finding out that the Kai has to read the Kosst Amojan before they go to the firecaves and she reads her part. Flashbacks Second Week January, 1st week, 2382 Just before JAMES MUNROE is about to leave he goes to NIKOLAI ROSTESLAV about the girls. Telling him to stay away, Nikolai is only confused at the treatment he is getting and only wishes to have good relations and friendship with the organics. #01 January, 2382 2382 #01 2382 #01